WE FOUND LOVE
by galaxywuyifan
Summary: Empat yeoja cantik yang menjalani hari-hari barunya sebagai mahasiswi. Berniat ingin fokus dengan kuliah, mereka malah menghadapi hal-hal yang membuat keempat yeoja ini tidak fokus! Drama percintaan, kisah persahabatan, manisnya kekeluargaan, naik turunnya lika liku kehidupan mahasiswa, semua terukir disini. CHANBAEK. CHENMIN. KAISOO. HUNHAN.
1. SATU

_This is my first works on FFn. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam penyusunan kata dan alur cerita._

 **ENJOY!**

 _ooOoo_

Seorang yeoja cantik sedang memandang ke arah kanan lalu kirinya secara bergantian dengan wajah kebingungan. Hari ini hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswi. Dan sekarang dia sedang mencari kelasnya untuk mata kuliah pagi ini.

"Ruang kelas 6, dimana ya?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu celingak-celinguk mencari kelas tujuannya.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Ya, namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, yeoja berbadan mungil itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati dua sahabatnya. Yang satu berbadan mungil pula serta bermata besar, yang satunya lagi berbadan sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Kyungie! Luhannie!"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah kebingungan yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Gue bingung nyari kelas! Kalian kok gak nelfon gue, sih?" Keluhnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Baru aja mau kita telfon. Kita nyari ruang 6 dulu tadi. Sekarang kita udah nemu ruangannya, makanya baru nyari lo sekarang. Yuk ke kelas."

"Lo udah pada nemu ruangannya? Gue susah ih nyarinya."

"Mata lo harus jeli. Sebenernya ada papan keterangannya. Tapi, papannya ada dibagian atas samping pintu kelas. Dan keliatannya kecil kalo dari jauh, apalagi buat orang yang matanya minus, pasti gak keliatan."

"Pantesan. Mata gue kan minus."

"Yaudah, yang penting kita udah nemu sekarang. Yuk." Ketiga yeoja itu pun berjalan menuju kelas sembari mengobrol dan tertawa kecil.

 _ooOoo_

"Lu, Kyung, ini kursinya nggak terlalu jauh dari papan tulis?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap kursinya yang cukup jauh dari papan tulis. Berada di 3 baris dari belakang.

"Hhh, Baek, lo liat aja kursi depan udah pada penuh semua."

"Padahal kelas mulainya masih lama tapi orang-orang pada gece banget datengnya. Besok kita dateng mesti lebih pagi." Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun mengobrol sembari menunggu dosen masuk.

"Hari ini hari pertama kuliah! Gue _excited!"_

"Gue nggak." Jawab Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Gue juga _excited!_ "

"Oh! _By the way,_ lo pada bakal ikut UKM apa aja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalo UKM, belum tau." Jawab Luhan.

"Gue kayaknya mau ikut UKM seni."

"Gue juga mau seni! Kita daftar bareng ya, Baek, nanti hari Sabtu!" Seru Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun dan disambut anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hari Sabtu? Kenapa hari Sabtu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Lo lupa?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya menatap Luhan.

"Sabtu kan ada _expo_ UKM. Harusnya _expo_ diadain kemarin sore abis ospek selesai. Tapi mungkin ada perihal lain jadi expodiadainnya nanti hari Sabtu siang." Jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ah, _jjinjja?_ Gue hampir lupa." Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Gue masih nggak tau milih UKM apa, tapi yang pasti, gue bakal ikut Hima." lanjut Luhan.

"Himpunan Jurusan?" tebak Kyungsoo dan dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Kita bertiga harus daftar Hima, oke?" Kata Luhan.

"Iya, kita daftar nanti. Tapi, kita nggak langsung aktif jadi anggota kan? Seenggaknya kita baru aktif jadi anggota Hima nanti pas semester dua atau tiga." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Iya bener."

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo lantas membuka mulutnya, "Kelas mulai jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah delapan."

"Dan sekarang masih jam tujuh kurang. Buat apa coba kita duduk disini doang? Mending keluar kelas." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berdiri. "Ayo pergi ke kantin. Gue laper."

 _oooOooo_

"Yak! Item!"

"Dasar ga sopan! Gue tuh masih lebih tua dari lo!"

"Eh item, usia kita cuma beda tiga bulan yaelah!"

"LO KENAPA NGATAIN GUE ITEM MULU SIH! GANYADAR LO PUCET KEK MAYAT? SINI LO, GUE SLEDING!"

Dan kedua lelaki tinggi dengan yang satu berkulit cokelat eksotis dan satu lagi berkulit pucat itu saling kejar-kejaran.

Sedangkan lelaki yang paling tinggi dan memiliki badan yang lebih bongsor daripada mereka berdua hanya menatap mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, udah kenapa sih!"

Jongin--si lelaki berkulit eksotis--dan Sehun--si lelaki berkulit pucat--secara bersamaan menatap ke arah teman berbadan besar dan bertelinga lebar itu seraya berseru, "GAK!"

Mendapat seruan dari kedua temannya membuat Chanyeol--lelaki kelebihan tinggi badan dengan telinga yang lebar--itu lantas menghela nafas.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan dibuka dan muncullah satu persatu anggota BEM yang berdatangan.

Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol akan mengikuti rapat BEM. Sambil menunggu kehadiran anggota lain, mereka bertiga mengobrol, bercanda dan menghina satu sama lain, sehingga berakhirlah Jongin dan Sehun yang saling kejar-kejaran.

Sang ketua BEM, Jongdae, memasuki ruangan lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol, yang merupakan wakilnya.

"Oke, kita mulai rapatnya, ya? Ini semua udah pada hadir kan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Udah," jawab yang lain.

"Yeol, Sehun sama Jongin mana?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah luar ruangan. "Lagi kejar-kejaran, biasa abis saling hina."

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, "Bener-bener ya, tu anak dua." Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk memanggil Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jongin, Sehun, itungan ketiga lo ga masuk ruangan, denda dua kali lipat dari biasanya ya. Satu... Dua... Ti..."

Belum sempat Jongdae mengucap "Ga", Sehun dan Jongin sudah menabrak Jongdae yang berada di depan pintu lalu masuk keruangan dan duduk dikursi sembari memasang wajah _innocent_ nya.

Jongdae menutup pintu lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Karna kita nanti mesti masuk kelas masing-masing, kita percepat ya. Langsung mulai aja."

 _oooOooo_

"Mau beli apa, Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Gue mau roti aja deh, kayaknya. Lo apa, Baek, Lu?"

"Roti juga, deh." Jawab Luhan lalu disambut anggukan dari Baekhyun, "Sama."

"Luhan cokelat, Baekhyun keju, kan?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, tidak heran jika mereka bisa menghafal makanan kesukaan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo beranjak untuk mendatangi kios kecil, membeli roti. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan menunggu sembari memperhatikan seisi kantin yang sepi.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Baekhyun mengarah ke salah satu mahasiswi yang sedang duduk sendirian disamping meja mereka. Baekhyun melihat mahasiswi itu nampaknya agak pemalu, terlihat dari cara dia yang terus menunduk sambil memakan camilan yang dipegangnya.

Mahasiswi itu merasa diperhatikan sehingga ia menoleh ke arah meja Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun, Baekhyun lantas langsung melempar senyum manisnya, mencoba ramah. Mahasiswi itu terlihat tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk sopan lalu kembali memakan camilannya sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo kembali ke meja dengan tiga bungkus roti ditangannya dan tiga botol air mineral didalam dekapannya.

"Maaci, Kyungie!" Seru Luhan, setelah itu ia langsung membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya.

Yeoja yang berada di samping meja Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, menatap keakraban mereka bertiga sembari tersenyum dalam diam. Bahkan walaupun sudah menjalani ospek universitas dan ospek fakultas yang totalnya selama hampir satu bulan, yeoja itu masih belum mendapat teman satu pun. Ia terlalu introvert. Ia sangat pemalu. Ia susah dalam mencari teman dan ia juga sepertinya sadar diri bahwa ia terlalu pendiam untuk bisa ditemani.

Yeoja itu lalu menaruh tas yang semula dari pahanya, beralih ke atas meja. Namun, tidak sengaja tasnya menyenggol botol air mineral yang dibelinya sehingga botol itu terjatuh dan menggelinding--lalu berhenti tepat di kaki meja Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap botol itu lalu tatapannya beralih pada yeoja yang tadi sempat ia berikan senyuman. Yeoja itu buru-buru bangkit menghampiri meja Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun mengambil botolnya dan berdiri untuk memberikan padanya.

"Maaf ngerepotin... Makasih," ucap yeoja itu dengan suara yang sedikit kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Gak apa-apa. Nama lo siapa?"

Yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menyiratkan keramahan. "Nama gue, Minseok,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Gue Baekhyun," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Minseok tersenyum kecil lalu membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo buka suara, "Lo sendirian aja?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Iya."

"Gabung aja sini sama kita," Ujar Luhan sambil menatap Minseok, ia lalu menggeser duduknya dan menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya, memberi kode agar Minseok duduk disana.

Minseok mengerjap pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya bicara sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kampus ini. Bahkan, kekasihnya--yang sedari dua tahun yang lalu sudah lebih dulu memasuki kampus ini, dan bahkan sekarang satu fakultas dengannya--tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Dan jusru sebenarnya, Minseok tidak bisa melihat keberadaan kekasihnya itu setelah ospek. Minseok benar-benar sebal pada kekasihnya. Oh, ingatkan Minseok untuk tidak berbicara apapun pada kekasihnya selama beberapa hari kedepan!

"Tap--nggak apa-apa emang?" Tanya Minseok dengan suara yang pelan.

Luhan menepuk bahu Minseok lembut, "Gak apa-apa, lah." Ia menarik tangan Minseok sehingga yeoja cantik bermata monolid itu terduduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Minseok adalah perempuan yang sangat introvert dan pemalu. Maka dari itu mereka berinisiatif untuk mencoba ramah. Karena orang yang introvert seperti itu sangat sulit untuk membuka dirinya kepada orang lain, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa pada orang baru saja sulit.

"Nama gue Kyungsoo,"

"Gue Minseok."

"Gue Luhan, salam kenal ya, Minseok."

Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Salam kenal juga."

"Lo jurusan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Gue dari administrasi negara." jawab Minseok.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo lantas terkejut. "Oh ya?! Kita juga dari administrasi negara!"

Kali ini Minseok yang terkejut, "Serius?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Lo ngampus hari apa aja?"

"Hari senin sampe kamis, kalian?" tanya Minseok.

"Samaaa! Wah jangan-jangan ruang kelas kita sama!" Seru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisi jadwal mata kuliahnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Minseok.

Mata Minseok berbinar terang membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Iya, bener. Sama!

Keempat yeoja cantik itu pun mengobrol bersama dan tertawa bersama.

Minseok, si introvert itu pun tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya ia memiliki teman.

 _oooOooo_

Minseok, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan menuju kelas.

Saat mereka akan melewati sekretariat BEM, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka membuat tubuh Minseok yang berada tepat dibelakang pintu itu, terhuyung dan ia terjatuh.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya lantas langsung membantu Minseok untuk berdiri.

Minseok pun membereskan bajunya yang hampir tersingkap, lalu membersihkan sikutnya yang kotor.

"Eh, maaf maaf, lo gapapa-- Lho, Minseok?"

Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok lantas mendongak melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Itu Jongdae! Sang Ketua BEM FISIP!

Keempat yeoja itu lantas berdiri dan tersenyum sopan.

"Minseok, kamu gapapa?" Tanya Jongdae lembut, sembari mendekat ke arah Minseok lalu meraih tangan Minseok namun dengan cepat Minseok menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk sopan, "Saya gapapa."

Jongdae sedikit heran--oh, bukan sedikit. Jongdae sangat heran. Kenapa Minseok seakan tidak ingin disentuh olehnya?

Minseok lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk sopan, "Maaf ya Kak, saya jalannya ngga liat-liat. Kami permisi,"

Minseok lalu menarik Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo dengan buru-buru.

Jongdae mengernyit, ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Bang, lo kenapa?" Chanyeol yang menghampiri Jongdae bersama Jongin dan Sehun, menepuk bahu Jongdae yang sedang terbengong.

Seketika ketiga lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae yang mengarah pada keempat yeoja yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru.

"Bang, lo gapapa?" Tanya Kai.

Pikiran Jongdae yang semrawut karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu membuat ia lantas tersadar lalu mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

Jongdae lalu menatap ketiga temannya, "Gimana ya, cara ngadepin cewe ngambek?"


	2. DUA

_Kritik dan saran sangat_ diperlukan.

 **ENJOY**

 _ooOoo_

"Hah? Gimana bang?" Tanya Kai mengernyit heran.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya pelan. Pandangannya lurus, kembali tertuju pada posisi dimana yeoja-nya berjalan bersama teman-temannya, walaupun mereka sudah menghilang.

"Gimana caranya ngadepin cewek ngambek?" Jongdae mengulang pertanyaannya. "Tapi, gue gatau ngambeknya kenapa. Soalnya dia tiba-tiba aja ngambek, ngga ada angin ngga ada badai."

"Cewek lo, bang? Siapa tuh, namanya? Min... Min... Seok?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Gue gangerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba keliatannya ogah gitu ketemu gue."

Chanyeol menatap jam tangan dipergelangannya. "Kita bahas ini nanti ya, Bang? Bentar lagi kelas udah mau mulai."

 _oooOooo_

"Minseok... Lo gapapa?" Tanya Luhan perlahan menatap Minseok yang sedang melamun.

Minseok mengerjap, "Gapapa kok,"

"Ada yang sakit gak?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

Minseok menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Nggak,"

"Oh iya, kayaknya Kak Jongdae kenal sama lo, ya?" Luhan terheran.

Pertanyaan itu lantas membuat Minseok bungkam.

 _Haruskah Minseok mengatakan yang sebenarnya?_ _Bisakah Minseok mempercayakan mereka?_

Dan pertanyaan Luhan pun tidak dijawab. Luhan yang penasaran hanya menatap Minseok yang terdiam seakan tidak infin menjawab perihal itu, jadi, Luhan memilih memaklumi.

 _oooOooo_

"Oke kelas kita akhiri, sampai ketemu Senin depan."

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas lantas memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan beranjak pergi keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok berencana akan pergi ke kafe sambil menunggu kelas kedua dimulai.

Namun belum sempat keluar kelas, tangan Baekhyun sudah ditarik oleh dosen.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum sopan, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?"

Sang dosen beranjak dari duduknya lalu menenteng tasnya. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Kamu tolong bawa buku-buku itu ke ruang kajur, ya. Nanti taro dimeja saya."

Baekhyun lantas mengangguk, "Siap, Pak."

Setelahnya Baekhyun mengambil buku-buku yang ditumpuk itu, lalu membawanya. Cukup berat.

"Lu, Kyung, Minseok, gue mau naro buku dulu ke ruang kajur. Lo duluan aja, ya, ke kafe?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Gamau ditungguin aja?" Tanya Minseok.

"Duluan aja mending, kata lo kafenya suka rame kan kalo siang? Daripada nanti gadapet tempat duduk mending lo pada duluan aja. Cepet kok gue," Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bener, Baek? Mau dibantuin gak?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum, ia mulai berjalan keluar kelas. "Nggak usah, Lu. Udah, ya. Dadaaaah!"

"Itu anak kadang suka gamau dibantu, ya. Yaudahlah, yuk." Ujar Kyungsoo dan kalimatnya itu disambut tawa dari Luhan serta Minseok.

 _oooOooo_

"Ish kenapa berat banget, sih," keluh Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang kajur yang berada di gedung C.

Saat ia berbelok memasuki gedung, ia menabrak seseorang yang Baekhyun yakin orang itu berbadan besar. Alhasil, seluruh buku yang dibawa Baekhyun terjatuh, dan Baekhyun pun terjatuh pula, membuat yeoja itu meringis merasakan nyeri di bokongnya.

"Duh lo ati-ati dong!" Seru seseorang dihadapannya, membuat Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap orang itu.

Baekhyun terdiam seketika. Matanya menatap wajah tampan orang dihadapannya yang tinggi--ulangi--sangat tinggi. Kedua bola mata indah laki-laki tinggi itu menatap tajam kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit. berbinar. Baekhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, terpesona akan orang dihadapannya.

"Woy! Kenapa bengong?" Orang itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lantas mengerjap dan tersadar, setelah itu buru-buru memungut buku-buku yang berserakan, menumpuknya dan kembali mengangkat buku itu dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. "Maaf Kak, saya nggak liat-liat tadi. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Kak."

Orang bertubuh tinggi itu lantas mengangguk, "Lain kali matanya dipake." Ujarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu segera bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Iya, Kak, maaf." Gumam Baekhyun tepat sebelum orang itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sial, dia tidak pernah merasakan debaran jantung yang seperti ini, yang bahkan membuatnya gugup dan sesak nafas.

Pesona orang itu benar benar luar biasa.

 _oooOooo_

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kafe lalu celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan ketiga temannya.

Setelah ia menemukan Luhan melambaikan tangannya, ia lantas berjalan menuju meja. Namun, langkahnya menjadi lambat dan bahkan langkahnya terhenti, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah salah.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok duduk di meja panjang dengan empat orang laki-laki dimeja itu pula. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran, siapa laki-laki itu? Dan mengapa Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Minseok akan _meet up_ dengan para lelaki yang Baekhyun tidak tahu siapakah mereka itu?

Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan saat ia sudah sampai dimejanya, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah salah.

Orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya saat masuk gedung C!

Mengapa orang itu ada disini? Berkumpul bersama di meja ini?

Orang itu--sang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang tadi mengalami insiden tabrakan dengan Baekhyun--menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat tajam membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Keempat lelaki itu menaruh pandangannya pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sopan lalu segera duduk disamping Luhan.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari berbisik pada Luhan.

"Lo gakenal emang?" Tanya Luhan balik berbisik.

Baekhyun menatap satu persatu keempat lelaki itu, dan fokusnya jatuh pada lelaki yang duduk disamping Minseok, yaitu Jongdae, sang ketua BEM Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik.

Untuk apa dia kesini?

"Ehm, perkenalkan, namanya Baekhyun." Ujar Luhan kepada keempat lelaki itu, membuat Baekhyun lantas menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, jadi namanya Baekhyun?" Tanya seseorang dengan postur badan yang paling tinggi--yang tidak lain adalah orang yang bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kenapa, Yeol?" Tanya Jongin.

Keempat lelaki itu adalah Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka datang kesini, berada di meja yang sama dengan keempat yeoja ini, karena Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun menemani Jongdae untuk menemui kekasihnya--Minseok.

 _Yeol_ _? Namanya Yeol?_ Batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol--seseorang yang ditabrak Baekhyun di gedung C, yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam Baekhyun, berkata, "Lo yang tadi nabrak gue kan?"

Oh sial, tatapan tajam dan suara beratnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sangat gugup!

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya dan meringis tidak enak, "Iya, Kak. Maaf saya nggak hati-hati tadi."

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol tetap menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam dan intens, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup tidak wajar, hingga Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya.

Baekhyun lalu menyadari bahwa suasana sedang canggung, dan tatapannya jatuh kepada Minseok yang menunduk dengan Jongdae yang menatap Minseok intens.

Sebenarnya, ini ada apa?

"Lo jadi gak sih, mau ngomong sama Minseok? Cewek lo jangan cuma diliatin doang lah." Sahut Sehun pada Jongdae.

 _Minseok? Ceweknya Jongdae?_

"Kayaknya kurang nyaman, ya, kalo ada kita-kita? Kalo gitu, kita pindah ke meja yang lain dulu, ya?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang setelahnya diberi tatapan memohon dari Minseok yang mengatakan-- _jangan_ _pergi--_ membuat Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk beranjak, sambil memberi tatapan kode kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan seakan-akan lewat tatapan itu, Kyungsoo berusaha mengatakan: _kasih waktu buat Jongdae dan Minseok berdua._

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri lalu meninggalkan meja untuk mencari meja kosong yang lain, sembari menunggu Jongdae dan Minseok selesai dengan urusan mereka berdua.

Minseok tadinya berharap Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun tetap menemaninya, namun Minseok paham bahwa mereka tidak ingin mencampur urusannya dengan Jongdae.

Setelah itu, Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri berniat memberi Jongdae dan Minseok waktu berdua pula. Sehun menepuk pundak Jongdae sekilas setelah itu ia berjalan menuju meja kosong untuk 4 orang disamping meja Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, banyak pertanyaan di otaknya sekarang. Sehingga setelah mereka bertiga duduk, Baekhyun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa, sih? Kok gue gapaham."

Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Baekhyun, "Dari SMP lo gapernah berubah, tetep lemot."

Baekhyun lantas mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat perempuan mungil nan manis memberengutkan bibir merah mudanya itu seketika merasakan darahnya berdesir. Rasa asing menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya membuat ia merasa sedikit gugup lantas meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sialan, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan intens, Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Tatapan tajam bak mata elang itu menusuk indra penglihatannya, membuat Baekhyun gugup dan tangannya jadi sedikit berkeringat. Namun, tak beberapa lama kemudian, lelaki tinggi itu menunduk, memutus kontak kata mereka.

"Baek! Lo dengerin gue gak, sih?!" Kyungsoo memukul paha Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Baekhyun tersentak lalu mengelus pahanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Sakit, ish!"

"Ya lagian, daritadi kan gue ngejelasin. Kok lo malah ngelamun, sih?!" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan curiga.

Padahal ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun sehabis bertatapan dengan Chanyeol, si kakak tingkat super jutek dan dingin seantero kampus.

"Yaudah, apa? Jelasin ulang!"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sabar. "Minseok itu pacarnya Kak Jongdae, kayaknya. Terus kenapa kita pindah ke meja sini, soalnya Minseok sama Kak Jongdae lagi berantem dan pengen seleseiin masalahnya sama Minseok, dan gue ngajak lo berdua buat ninggalin mereka ya biar mereka selesaiin urusannya secara privasi."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut lalu setelahnya manggut-manggut. "Jadi mereka ada hubungan? Pantes tadi ngeliat cara Kak Jongdae natap Minseok tuh beda banget,"

"Gue juga baru tau tadi, diceritain sama Minseok, kalo dia lagi berantem sama Kak Jongdae. Pas lo belom nyusul kesini, Minseok cerita. Terus galama setelah Minseok cerita, Kak Jongdae sama tiga orang kawannya yang kelebihan tinggi badan itu tiba-tiba dateng." Jelas Kyungsoo lagi sambil menatap sekilas Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengobrol sambil merokok. _Fyi, mereka berada diruang outdoor sekarang._

Baekhyun pun menatap ketiga cowok kelebihan tinggi badan itu lalu dahinya mengernyit bingung melihat Chanyeol yang asyik menghisap rokoknya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Merasa malu dan wajahnya memanas, Baekhyun lantas menundukkan wajahnya lalu mencoba untuk menatap ke arah lain, guna mengindari tatapan tajam dari lelaki tinggi itu.

Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun perlahan lalu berbisik kepadanya, "Kak Chanyeol kenapa ngeliatin lo terus, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemas. "Ngga tau, Lu. Gue jadi takut,"

Matanya kembali bergulir dan tidak sengaja menatap Chanyeol yang masih asyik menatapnya dengan tajam, tak mau berlama-lama, Baekhyun langsung memutus kontak mata dan memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya.

 _oooOooo_

"Kamu kenapa diem terus, hm?" Jongdae bertanya dengan sangat lembut membuat Minseok sedikit gugup, namun tetap mempertahankan gengsinya.

"Sayang, ngomong sesuatu dong. Kamu kenapa jadi diem gini? Tadi kamu juga tiba-tiba banget ngomong "saya" ke aku, terus abis itu ngehindar dari aku. Kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae lagi, matanya menatap intens gadis cantik dihadapannya yang sedang memandang lurus tanpa berniat memandang lelakinya yang sedang kebingungan ini sedikitpun.

Jongdae meraih tangan Minseok untuk digenggam namun dengan cepat Minseok menepisnya membuat Jongdae semakin bingung.

"Hey, kenapa?"

Minseok masih terdiam, membuat Jongdae gemas hingga ia kembali meraih tangan Minseok dan kali ini Jongdae menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat membuat Minseok tidak bisa berontak. Hingga Minseok pun pasrah ketika tangan besar dan hangat itu menggenggam dengan erat dan ibu jari tangan itu sesekali mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kamu kemaren bilang sama aku, pengen cepet-cepet masuk kuliah biar bisa ketemu aku? Kamu kemaren bilang, _excited_ banget sefakultas sama pacarmu sendiri. Kok sekarang kamu diem aja? Hm? Kenapa?" Jongdae bertanya dengan sabar.

Mendengar itu, Minseok mendengus kesal.

Hey, kalau saja Jongdae tidak mengabaikannya dari awal ospek, Minseok tidak akan mengadakan acara ambek-ambekkan seperti ini!

Jongdae kembali berkata dengan lembut, "Jangan diem aja dong, sayang."

"Ya salah kakak!" Semprot Minseok dengan kesal secara tiba-tiba.

Jongdae mengernyit bingung, "Aku salah apa? Kamu tumbenan manggil aku 'Kakak'?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

Minseok menatap Jongdae tajam dan menghempaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Tuhkan! Ngga peka. Tau ah, mau pulang aja."

Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok sesaat perempuan itu ingin beranjak. Ia kembali menggenggam erat tangan gadisnya, lalu mencoba bertanya dengan sabar.

"Selesaiin dulu. Ngomong yang jelas, sayang. Kenapa kamu ngambek sama aku? Bukannya aku nggak peka. Kamu marahnya tiba-tiba, aku jadi bingung salah aku apa."

Minseok memberengutkan bibirnya membuat Jongdae menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir merah muda yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Jongdae mengelus lembut pipi Minseok yang gembil, "Jadi, gimana?"

"Kamu dari awal ospek nyuekin aku!" Minseok berkata dengan kesal sambil menepis tangan Jongdae yang mengelus pipinya.

Jongdae mengernyit, "Nyuekin?"

Minseok merengek, "Iya! Kamu nyuekin aku. Kalo papasan sama aku, kamu kayak ngga kenal sama aku. Pas aku mau nyapa, kamu langsung pergi gitu aja. Sebel tau gak! Aku tuh pacarmu bukan, sih? Atau kamu udah punya yang baru? Makanya aku dicuekin? Bahkan aku juga ga ngeliat kamu setelah ospek selesai. Aku--"

Omongan Minseok berhenti ketika Jongdae dengan secara tiba-tiba mengecup pipi gembilnya dengan gemas, memunculkan rona merah di pipi Minseok membuat Jongdae semakin gemas.

"Sssst, ngomong apa sih, kamu? Dengerin aku jelasin dulu. Jadi karna itu kamu ngambek?"

Minseok tidak menjawab, ia masih kesal. Dan sedikit tersipu, karena Jongdae tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya. _Ugh_ , ini ditempat umum! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!

Jongdae mengecup punggung tangan Minseok lalu meraih dagu Minseok agar gadis itu menatapnya, namun Minseok menolak dan malah menepis tangan Jongdae, hingga Jongdae mengerti dan tidak memaksa. Ia lalu mulai menjelaskan dengan nada yang amat sangat lembut.

"Aku tuh cuma bersikap profesional aja, sayang. Aku--"

"Profesional apanya, sih?!" Minseok langsung memotong omongan Jongdae dengan kesal dan menatap pacarnya dengan jengkel.

Jongdae berdecak gemas, "Dengerin aku dulu sampe selesai."

Minseok kembali diam dan Jongdae tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang nurut untuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku kan ketua ospek, ya aku harus bersikap profesional dong. Aku bahkan juga ngasih peringatan ke bawahan aku, untuk nggak ngasih perlakuan spesial ke siapapun maba yang mereka kenal deket. Aku ngelarang mereka dan nyuruh mereka untuk profesional, masa akunya sendiri ngga profesional?"

Jongdae lalu tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi Minseok dengan lembut, "Aku bahkan nahan diri mati-matian buat nggak meluk kamu pas papasan, aku nahan diri buat nggak cium kamu dan ngenalin ke orang-orang kalo maba yang cantik ini pacar aku."

Sial, Minseok merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas dan Jongdae terkekeh ketika melihat semburat rona merah muncul di pipi gadisnya. Menggemaskan.

"Gombal. Males ah." Minseok menepis tangan Jongdae. Ia merasa salah tingkah sebenarnya.

Jongdae meraih dagu Minseok dan menatap gadis itu sambil memencet pelan hidung gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Iiish!" Minseok merengut sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jongdae dari hidungnya.

Jongdae terkekeh pelan, "Nggak gombal. Aku serius, sayang."

Lalu ia kembali mengecup tangan gadisnya, kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Maaf ya, kalo kamu jadi ngerasa aku nyuekin kamu. Aku cuma bersikap profesional aja, sayang. Dan kemarin setelah ospek, aku ada rapat eval dua hari, jadi kita belum sempet ketemu kemarin. Maafin aku, ya?" Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan intens tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya.

Sial, hubungannya dengan Jongdae sudah lama tapi Minseok tetap merasa lemah ketika mendapat senyuman itu dari kekasihnya.

Minseok menunduk lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Iya, aku maafin." Lalu ia menatap Jongdae, "Maafin aku juga, ya? Aku _childish_ banget, harusnya aku ngertiin kamu."

Jongdae menggeleng, masih dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Kamu ngga salah, kok. Ya cewek mana sih, yang ngga suka kalo dicuekin cowoknya?"

"Kamu gausah khawatir lagi, ya? Ospek udah selesai, dan sekarang aku ngga bakal nyuekin kamu lagi."

Minseok tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba menatap Jongdae dengan sedikit tersipu, membuat Jongdae mengernyit namun tak urung juga ia terkekeh melihat gadisnya tiba-tiba malu.

Minseok lalu menatap Jongdae sambil memberengutkan bibirnya dan memunculkan _puppy eyes-_ nya, "Mau peluuuk," rengeknya.

Ya Tuhan, Jongdae tidak mengerti kenapa gadisnya bisa sangat menggemaskan begini. Ia juga ingin memeluk Minseok dan menciumi gadis itu hingga gadis itu sepuas hatinya, namun Jongdae tahu bahwa Minseok tidak suka melakukan hal seperti itu ditempat umum.

Jongdae mencubit pipi gembil Minseok dengan gemas. "Gemes banget aku hnggg, pacar siapa sih, ini? Kok gemesin banget? Pacarnya Kim Jongdae, ya? Hm?"

Minseok mau tidak mau tertawa sambil meronta mencoba menjauhkan tangan Jongdae dari pipinya.

"Sakiiitt ih aku kan minta peluk bukan cubit," rengutnya dengan imut.

Jongdae mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu gemas. "Bener? Aku peluk disini sekarang gapapa? Kamu biasanya gamau kalo aku peluk atau cium didepan umum."

"Emang gamauu,"

Jongdae tersenyum. "Nanti kita pulang bareng. Kamu nginep di apartemen aku, ya? Udah lama kamu ngga nginep."

Mata Minseok berbinar. Ia mengangguk dengan antusias, membuat Jongdae terkekeh gemas.

Belakangan ini Minseok disibukkan dengan persiapan menjadi mahasiswa baru, dan Jongdae disibukkan dengan kepanitiaan untuk acara ospek fakultas, membuat keduanya jadi jarang bertemu hingga keduanya merindukan satu sama lain.

"Yaudah kalo gitu. Eh, tapi aku mau nanya. Kamu cepet banget dapet temennya. Ceritain aku dong gimana bisa kenal sama mereka." Ujar Jongdae sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Nanti di apartemen aku ceritain! Semuanya, dari awal ospek!" Jawab Minseok dengan antusias.

Jongdae menatap kekasih menggemaskannya itu, "Bener, ya? Ceritain semua gaboleh ada yang kelewat sedikitpun, oke?"

"Siap, pak bos!"

Jongdae mengusak rambut Minseok pelan, "Yaudah, kamu masih mau nongkrong sama temen-temenmu, kan? Aku mau ngerjain tugas sebentar sama temen-temen aku. Nanti pulang bareng, ya?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae, "Sama Kak Chanyeol, Kak Sehun, Kak Jongin?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Iya, ngerjainnya di pendopo kampus. Cuma sebentar kok. Kamu nanti kabarin aku aja, ya, mau pulang jam berapa?"

Kini Minseok yang mengangguk. "Iya nanti aku kabarin. Yaudah yuk, Kak. Ke mereka dulu." Ujar Minseok sambil beranjak untuk mendatangi meja ketiga teman barunya.

"Yuk."

 _oooOooo_

"Jadi, lo beneran ada hubungan nih, sama Kak Jongdae? Terus gimana? Udah baikan?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, menatap Minseok yang sekarang sedang tertunduk salah tingkah.

"Pertanyaan lo udah ada jawabannya. Jelas-jelas dia pacaran sama Kak Jongdae." Sambar Luhan.

"Iya, dia pacar gue, dan kita udah baikan." Minseok menjawab.

Minseok merasa ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya karena Minseok belum terlalu mengenal ketiga teman barunya ini. Gadis itu merasa ia belum bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya kepada teman barunya itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa, melihat ketiga teman barunya menatap Minseok dengan pandangan yang begitu tulus, membuat Minseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan kepada mereka.

Lagipula, untuk apa Minseok sembunyi-sembunyi lagi? Semua sudah jelas terungkap.

"Gue pacaran sama dia dari kita SMA." Ujar Minseok memulai ceritanya.

"Saat itu, gue kelas 10 dan dia kelas 11. Kita mulai pacaran di akhir semester." Minseok menambahkan, "Awal mula kenapa bisa pacaran, ceritanya panjang banget."

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan menunggu Minseok kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Lalu Minseok tersenyum kecil, "Kapan-kapan aja ya, gue ceritanya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Dasar. Sengaja kan lo biar kita kepo?" Dengan gemas Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gadis itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa kecil.

Minseok tersenyum.

Setidaknya, Minseok tahu bahwa teman barunya telah menerima Minseok secara perlahan.

dan Minseok akan melakukan hal yang sama.


End file.
